mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Social Network Mafia
| image = File:Prologue_-_indy.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The game where everybody's a loser | host = Aaryan and Hidden Z | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = November 26, 2012 | winningfaction = Baddies & The Liker | roster = Players # curr3nt # Golfjunkie (EDM) # plasmid # Slick # Marq # mew # Vommack # Brainiac100 # Thalia # Aura # GMaster479 # FatTony # Andrew # Akriti # Prince_marth85 # Framm18 # Phaze | first = Akriti | last = Fat Tony | mvp = Andrew | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Aaryan (and co-hosted by Hidden Z based on his own idea. It began on November 26, 2012 and ended in a ' Baddies & The Liker' win in N7 (December 11). Game Mechanics Rules # Tie = Random person in tie is lynched. # (Save)>>Evil Kill>>Redirect>Block>RID Kill>Self-Sacrifice Save>Save>Trap>>Spy>Anti-block>>Yes/No Question. # For same actions: Indy>Goodie>Baddie # If the Village Idiot(Self-sac. save) saves a kill target and the Philosopher (Reg. Save) saves the Idiot, nobody dies. #No using actions on self unless you are the save or trap. No NK carrier. *Some questions were brought up N1 that I would like to answer. *First, I made it so that blocks target actions, not roles. Therefore, if X blocked Y and Y doesn't have a night action/Didn't use an action, then the block fails. *Other important notes, regarding Indy WinCons: **For the Thief (two specific roles) and the Prophet (2 specific, 1 non-specific) and the Liker (1 specific), three roles with specific WinCon targets, if they do not kill their target, their target changes, in this way: **Liker: Philosopher down (Philosopher, Texter, Drama Queen, Hyena, Village Idiot) **Prophet: Drama Queen Up (DQ, Texter, Philosopher, Cameraman, etc. till Gamer) and Lurker Down (Lurker, Popular, Nazi, Cynic) **Thief: Cynic up (Cynic, Nazi, Popular, Lurker) and Newsman Down (Newsman, Cameraman, Philosopher, Texter, etc. till Idiot) *Indies will be notified when one of their current targets is dead. **(E.g. if the Cynic dies N3 before the Thief can RID him, the Thief is notifed that the Cynic was dead. Now, if the Nazi happened to have died previously, say, N2, then the Thief would be told that both the Cynic and Nazi are dead, and his target would be Mr. Popular). Role Description The Evil - BTSC and NK. WinCon: Majority * The Lurker - Never says ANYTHING but is somehow always there. (Role Spy) * Mr. Popular - Has 4,367 friends for absolutely no reason. However, since he is so popular he has voting power ( x0,x1, or x2 vote) * The Grammar Nazi - Uses force to bring your vocabulary up to scratch (Block) * The Cynic - Hates life in general. His mood ranges from "bad" to "murder". Therefore, his action varies, (Die Roll; 1 - Follow Spy, 2 - Redirect, 3 - Vote Redirect, 4 - Trap, 5 - RID Kill, 6 - No Action. The Annoying - WinCon: Baddies and Indies dead * The Gamer - Plays every game known to man and just HAS to share it with us all. His massive collection of virtual coins somehow will give someone a boost (Anti-block) * The Diary - Uses the network as their day-to-day journal. Will bore someone with their life story till dawn, when it's too late to act (Block) * The Newsman - Feels compelled to tell everyone everything that happened in politics/pop culture today. He's so well-informed that he has contacts that will hunt you till the end. (RID Kill) * The Cameraman - Only uploads pictures of themselves and other people. But people always mess up in front of the camera...and that's all he needs to figue out your role (Role Spy) * The Philosopher - Posts incredibly thoughtful posts, but it's usually over most peoples' head. However, his brilliancy can mean something special to someone, and it just might help them survive the night (Save) * The Texter - Talks in chatspeak 24/7. Most people have no idea what they have said, but the host does (Can ask 1 yes/no question to host every night) * The Drama Queen - Always posts something like "I'm gonna kill name!", trying to get you to ask what's wrong. If someone does, then she's got them held on for a while (Trap) * The Hyena - Apparently doesn't know English, just LOL's and LMAO's. His levity helps calm down the lynch mob (RID Lynch Save) * The Village Idiot - The dumbest of the lot. The knife so dull it should be thrown out of the drawer. He does serve the purpose of a diversion quite well (RID Self-Sacrifice Save) Indies * The Liker - WinCon: RID the Philosopher and 2 Indies - Nobody really knows what his motives are, but he considers himself a threat. (RID Block ) * The Inviter - WinCon: "Invite" 2 Baddies, 1 Goodie and 1 Indy - He wants to invite certain people to his events (RID Redirect to "invite" somewhere) * The Prophet - WinCon: Kill the Drama Queen, the Lurker and an Indy - Every post has a reference to God. Believes that THE ALMIGHTY WILL STRIKE YOU DOWN!!! (RID Kill) * The Thief - WinCon: "Steal" the status of The Cynic and The Newsman - Steals your statuses every time. (RID Role mimic, called a "steal") Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Andrew - Liker - Won N6 and left game *Plasmid - Mr. Popular *mew - Grammar Nazi *FatTony - Cynic *Prince Marth - Lurker Day and Night Posts Game Start Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 End of Game Roster Gods of the Network: Aaryan and Hidden Z #curr3nt - Drama Queen - Killed N2 by the Evil #GolfJunkie (EDM) - Inviter - Lynched D4 #Plasmid - Mr. Popular - Lynched D3 #Slick - Philosopher - Lynched D1 #Marquess - Diary - Killed N7 by the Evil #mew - Grammar Nazi - RID Killed N6 by the Prohpet #Vommack - Prophet - Lynched D6 #Brainiac100 - Texter - Killed N5 by the Evil #Thalia - Gamer - Killed N6 by the Evil #Aura - Hyena - RID Killed N4 by the Cynic #Gmaster - Newsman - Killed N4 by the Evil #FatTony - Cynic #Andrew - Liker - Won N6 and left game #Akriti - Cameraman - Killed N1 by the Evil #Prince Marth - Lurker - Lynched D5 #Framm18 - Thief - RID Killed N7 by the Cynic #Phaze - Village Idiot - Killed N3 by the Evil Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 8